My only love
by animesnape21
Summary: summary inside if you please my friends
1. Chapter 1

Summary: ok don't kill me for starting yet ANOTHER story but here you go

Summary: ok don't kill me for starting yet ANOTHER story but here you go. I want to try out this pairing as well as another one later on grin. Ok so Harry floos to Grimwald Place after a particularly hard day of school (because I mean who wouldn't AND he has permission to do so from the headmaster). Sirius is there and comforts Harry but what happens after a kiss between? Sparks fly, a plot is discovered that involves forced Bondage between Harry and Sev (this is all planned by Dumbles)

Warnings: Slash, MPreg (possibly), smut smut, evil Dumbledore evil Ron and Ginny, Mentor/friend Severus and Draco and slytherin house

Pairings: Sirius/Harry, Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione (but for how long?) Draco/Blaise Nevil/Luna

* * *

Chapter 1: I need you Sirius

Harry immediately flooed to Grimwald Place, as he had been for the past week and 2 days, right after classes were done for in his 7th year. The dark lord, Voldemort, was vanquished last year by Harry Potter. Harry immediately moved in with his godfather, Sirius Black, the second he turned 17, even though he didn't need a guardian any more.It was close to the Christmas holidays, that year and well this year was just as bad with the staring as all the previous years. Things had been going better for Harry until a certain Weasley revealed that Harry was gay to the ENTIRE school in the Great Hall one morning a week previous. Things were suddenly declining with Harry and the certain Weasley, as well as everyone finding yet another reason to point and stare. It was getting rather annoying for Harry.

"Hey Prongslet" Harry stood up brushing the dust and ashes off his robes before turning to his godfather, who was of course waiting for him.

"Hey" Sirius watched Harry walk over to a couch and sit down on it.

"Harry are things still bad?" a short nod from Harry and Sirius was sitting next to Harry in a flash.

"Talk to me Prongslet. I want to help you." Harry looked up from his lap to stare his godfather in the eye.

"I can't believe Ron and Ginny did that to me! I mean don't I deserve peace and not have to do anything that is expected of me by society? I mean I killed the god-damned dark lord for them isn't that enough for them? I don't want to marry Ginny!" Sirius pulled his godson into a hug and sighed.

"Harry there are things that are out of our control. Now tell me when did this happen again?"

"A week ago. I mean things were going great up until then! I can get through potions class like its nothing now; I'm the bloody head boy for Christ's sake! And Ron suddenly betrays me! I don't want to think about this right now Siri. Just please hold me right now" Sirius did just that, the fire crackling as they sat in the library silently. The only time there was any noise in the library of Grimwald Place was when Remus Lupin, the DADA professor at Hogwarts, and his fiancé, Severus Snape potions master, came through. When they saw Harry sitting with Sirius, they shared a smirk and left the library silently. Harry had confessed something to both of them a few days before all hell let loose for Harry……………………………………………………………………

* * *

"_Remus, Severus may I talk to you for a moment?" It was during one of Harry's breaks when he had come to them. Both nodded and Harry sat. Remus went and got him tea. After Remus sat next to Severus and Harry had taken a sip of tea, Harry spoke._

"_as both of you are very well aware I am gay. A problem has come up with said feelings and it feels so wrong, yet I really want to be with him."_

"_Who is it and how old?" Remus asked, suddenly understanding why Harry seemed deep in thought in the halls._

"_Well he's your age Remus and well you know him" Remus sat up, figuring it out immediately._

"_Harry. Are you sure its…………..Sirius" A nod from Harry and then he broke down sobbing. Remus and Severus hurried over to where Harry sat and pulled him into a three way hug._

"_How could I have fallen in love with my godfather!? I mean he is like a father to me and I am in bloody love with him! God what my parents must think! I feel so ashamed but yet I really want to be with him! I can't get him out of my mind now!"_

"_Harry listen. If you really are in love with him then do something about it. I don't find anything wrong with it actually. It may be rare but it isn't frowned upon in our society. In fact there have been several cases in the past with this same situation." Remus reassured his cub. Severus rubbed Harry's back and said,_

"_You know as long as your happy then I don't think your parents would mind. Yes he is your godfather but if your happy then that's all that matters" Harry pulled from the hug and wiped the stray tears away._

"_thanks you guys" Severus walked Harry down to his next class, which just so happened to be potions. A few days later, the incident had happened and Harry started spending more time at Grimwald than ever (he use to floo to Grimwald on weekends only)………………………………_

* * *

Harry looked up at his godfather a few hours after arriving at Grimwald, seeing how much he didn't look haunted anymore. The years of Azkaban were becoming less noticeable with each passing day and it made Sirius look good. Sirius smiled softly at Harry and whispered,

"Alright now?" Harry nodded and stared at his godfather's eyes memorized by then. Without thinking properly first, Sirius leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the lips, an arm wrapping around Harry's thin waist. Harry pushed a hand into Sirius' hair, pulling the older man closer to him. Lips moved gently against each other for a moment before Sirius pulled away.

The kiss had sent sparks flying through each of their bodies, spreading what felt like completeness or whatever you want to call it with the furry of wildfire. Sirius looked at Harry with fear of rejection but didn't find the rejection and disgust in his godson's eyes. Instead Harry smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss, pushing Sirius backwards until he was lying on the couch. From the doorway, Remus and Severus stood side-by-side watching the two. An arm went around Remus' waist and Remus laid his head on Severus' shoulder. They knew that finally Harry and Sirius had found the happiness and completeness that they needed. Just like Remus and Severus had found with each other.


	2. Chapter 2: more problems

Summary: ok don't kill me for starting yet ANOTHER story but here you go. I want to try out this pairing as well as another one later on grin. Ok so Harry floos to Grimwald Place after a particularly hard day of school (because I mean who wouldn't AND he has permission to do so from the headmaster). Sirius is there and comforts Harry but what happens after a kiss between? Sparks fly, a plot is discovered that involves forced Bondage between Harry and Sev (this is all planned by Dumbles)

Warnings: Slash, MPreg (possibly), smut smut, evil Dumbledore evil Ron and Ginny, Mentor/friend Severus and Draco and slytherin house

Pairings: Sirius/Harry, Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione (but for how long?) Draco/Blaise Nevil/Luna

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry was not surprised when he flooed back to the Head Boy and Girl rooms to find Hermione still up and doing homework. Harry quickly retrieved his school bag and sat next to her. Right as he pulled out his DADA, she looked up and smirked.

"How is Sirius?"

"Fine"

"Did he ask about the current situation that is happening here?" Harry looked up at his brunette friend with a confused look. She seemed positive of something.

"Where is this going 'Mione?"

"You know that as a girl I can tell when someone has just been positively snogged senseless" Harry shook his head and his eyes went back to his essay.

"We didn't snog. Kiss maybe but not like you and Ron when you were together" Hermione let out an excited yelp and gave Harry a hug.

"Finally its happened! I'm so excited for you two! Defiantly going to Grimwald for the holidays" Harry blushed and they sat in silence finishing the large amount of work that they had with relative ease.

* * *

The next morning…………………………………………………..

Harry entered the Great Hall and instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table, seeing as he was no longer welcomed warmly there, he went and sat next to Draco, his other best friend. The Slytherins had welcomed Harry rather warmly, along with Hermione, Nevil, and Luna. They alone were the only remaining true friends Harry had left at the school.

"Morning Drake" Harry said rather cheerfully. Draco looked away from his breakfast and grinned at Harry.

"Something finally happen last night that made you so cheerful?" Harry nodded, because there were a few people other than Remus and Severus that he told about his infatuation for Sirius.

"Oh and Drake. Sirius would like me to invite you for Christmas." Harry said casually as he grabbed a piece of toast. As Hermione, Nevil, and Luna joined them, the owls came in. Hedwig dropped a newspaper beside Harry's plate and took a piece of toast before flying again.

"Anything good?" Blaise asked as he watched Harry open the newspaper. Harry took one look at the front page and then his head hit the table in frustration.

"What now?" Draco sighed in frustration for his friend.

"I am about to go down to the Ministry of Magic and start complaining about NOT getting privacy. I think they have a spy working here for them and I am very sick and tired of it" Harry mumbled as his friends watched him. Soon everyone went silent as they read the front page.

* * *

_SIRIUS BLACK AND HARRY POTTER TOGETHER?_

_What could possibly be the biggest thing in the Magical Community is that our Savoir has decided to start dating Sirius Black, wrongly accused escaped convict from Azkaban. While this is not frowned upon in our society, we must ask ourselves: WHAT DOES HARRY POTTER SEE IN BLACK? What must be just as equally as big a shock is that Harry Potter is indeed gay._

"_I should have known that he was a queer" said our anonymous source "I mean he was always checking out the other guys on the quidditch team during practice and in the showers and in our dorm room."  
_

_This report will keep an eye on the new couple and post updates as soon as something very interesting happens with the couple. This Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet_

* * *

"Oh that fucking does it!" Harry mumbled darkly. Everyone knew how much Harry hated Rita Skeeter but now they knew she had gone too far.

"And as expected" Draco muttered as everyone turned to the sound of more owl wings. Harry lifted his head again and groaned as hundreds of owls dropped letters at his plate.

"Just fucking great" Harry said very darkly as he proceeded to open the letters with the help of his friends.

* * *

After Potions class (the location is the Room of Requirement)

"Sev is there a way to raise Voldie from the dead?" Harry asked as he tossed all the nasty letters (which turned out to be very few this time around). Severus and Remus stared at Harry as if he had lost it.

"I'm like not kidding here. He was a lot easier to handle than all this fucking crap." Harry said when he caught their gaze. Suddenly the door burst open and Hermione came in leading Sirius.

"Harry" Sirius weakly said as Harry threw himself at Sirius. Harry clung tightly to Sirius as tears fell thickly, leaving everyone in the room completely surprised. Harry had not cried like this through out the entire ordeal.

"Harry we can get through this and we will get through it together. I promise" Sirius whispered to his younger counterpart. Harry nodded his head against Sirius' neck, his sobs lessening.. Finally Harry let go his tight grip and looked Sirius' eyes.

"Thank you" Sirius nodded and was not completely surprised when Harry placed a small kiss on his cheek in front of Remus, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Nevil, and Luna.

"We all will be with you through this all" Hermione added and Harry watched everyone nod.

"You know you guys are way too good to me" Harry muttered. Everyone laughed and they spent the rest of the break trying to figure out who had gotten access to the news. Hermione came up with the most logical idea.

"Harry had your invisibility cloak been missing?" Harry thought about it and then nodded.

"How long?" Harry thought for a second and then replied,

"About a day before all this shit started happening"

"well I know only one other person who knows about the cloak" Hermione said with a grim expression. At the same time everyone said,

"Ron Weasley"

"The cause of this problem is Ron? I was wondering where he was. I would have guessed Ginny" Sirius said with a shake of his head. Harry sighed and leaned against Sirius.

"But how do we get the cloak back from him?"

That's the power of a teacher" Severus said with a very smug look on his face. Harry had never been so glad that Severus was about to marry his honorary godfather.

"Ok why don't we think about something other than the problem? You know Remus and I need to pick our best men for the wedding" Severus said after a few moments. Everyone agreed and after a whispered conversation between the engaged couple, they turned back to the group.

"Well I would like Draco as mine" Severus said and then he threw a glance at Remus. Remus sighed and looked at Harry and Sirius.

"I can't seem to pick between the two of you. So I have reached a conclusion"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: the incredible fall

Chapter 3

"So I have decided that you both will be my best men" Harry and Sirius crushed Remus in a hug immediately. Severus, Hermione, Draco, and Neville laughed at the sight and the rest of the break was spent going over wedding details and such. When Harry was saying good-bye to Sirius, he could not help but get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

That evening

The second that his last class was done with for the day, Harry rushed from the classroom to the Head Boy and Girl rooms. Sirius had said he would be waiting there for Harry and Harry needed to see him. Ron kept throwing him a satisfied smirk all through Defense class and Potions class, which worried Harry. Luckily Severus had kept Ron after class for a horrible job on the potions they were currently working on (the polyjuice potion) and to demand the Invisibility cloak.

"Sirius" Harry cried as soon as he was in the common room. Sirius looked up from the couch he was sitting on and his eyes lit up at the sight of Harry.

"Hey my little darling" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me darling." Sirius just pulled Harry close and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and stood close to him, head resting against Sirius' chest.

"Well it's been confirmed. Ron is the person spilling everything." Sirius sighed and rested his own head on Harry's.

"What gave it away?"

"The looks he was throwing me today in the afternoon classes. Sev is holding him after class, not only to get the cloak back, but also because of his horrible polyjuice potion." Sirius sighed again. The fire crackled behind them as Sirius and Harry just stood silently together. It was peaceful and Harry was getting a great deal of much needed comfort. After a while, Hermione came in because she had one more class than Harry.

"Hey Harry, hey Sirius"

"Hey Mione" they replied at the same time, pulling away from the hug to look at the bushy haired witch. She just smiled at them as she moved about the common room.

"So I just saw Ron in the hallway on my way back. He didn't look pleased in the slightest" she had said after a minuet casually, "Then I ran into Professor Snape and he gave me this". She went to where her bag was sitting and pulled out a silvery cloth. Harry gasped.

"You were trying to keep me suffering weren't you" Hermione nodded and Harry hit her playfully upside the head. Hermione laughed and then said,

"You know I am surprised that Ron is doing well with the Polyjuice Potion. I mean we did make it our 2nd year" Harry glared at her before turning to see a wide smile on Sirius' face.

"My little Prongslet! You are definently the son of a Marauder" Harry tried to hide a blush as Sirius pulled him close and kissed him with a fiery passion that, when they broke apart, Harry's heart was pounding and his lips had gotten swollen from the kiss. Hermione was grinning widely as she said,

"Come on Harry. We need to get to dinner and then we have to go to the library to do homework" Leaving them alone, Hermione walked to her room to grab something. Harry sighed and turned back to Sirius.

"Well I guess I'll see when I get back from the library" Sirius nodded and placed another kiss on Harry's lips.

"I'll be waiting for you" Harry hugged Sirius one more time and then headed towards the door with Hermione right behind him. The halls were crowded with students heading towards dinner, the light conversation of the evening still focused around the article from the Daily Prophet from the morning.

"Well I hope that your problems are solved a bit more" Hermione had said as they headed down the Grand Staircase that lead to the entrance hall. Harry nodded as he felt someone coming up behind him. Turning he saw Ron Weasley with Dean and Seamus. Dean and Seamus looked s if they wanted to be Harry's friends but had been forced to hang out with Ron. Ron was sneering at Harry.

"Well you couldn't handle all the crap that was going on so you had to get the werewolf fucker to get me in trouble." Harry didn't say anything, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Well I can fix it so people will start giving you sympathy" With that much of a warning, Ron reached out punched Harry in the jaw and while Harry was unbalanced, Ron pushed Harry down the stone steps. Harry fell backwards, his head spinning already when he hit the bottom step. The world tilted as Harry's vision blurred. He heard angry shouts and then felt soft hands in his hair. A face flooded into his blurry view and recognized the long black hair and the hooked nose leaning over him .Right before he lost consciousness, Harry heard Severus whispering,

"Harry its going to be alright" Then everything went black.

* * *

2 days later (in the Hospital Wing)

Sirius had been sitting next to Harry's bedside ever since Harry had been brought into the Hospital Wing 2 days previous. Ron had been carted off to the ministry to await trial for attacking a student but he was more worried about Harry. Sirius sighed for about the thousandth time and ran a hand through his un-brushed hair again.

"Siri?" The moan had escaped Harry's lips and Sirius leaned forward. Harry's eyes were fluttering open and when Sirius had placed his glasses gingerly on Harry's face, Harry smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Sirius sighed and then said,

"Ron punched you and then from what Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Draco, and like 50 other students said he pushed you down like 45 stairs. It was quite a fall and well people are starting to feel bad about the shit they gave you" Harry leaned against his pillow again, head spinning slightly again.

"And what happened to Ron?"

"He is being charged with assault and there were at least 54 eye witnesses and 16 teachers witnessing the attack. Severus was the first one to reach you" Harry gave another small smile at the sound of Severus coming to his aid.

"Now why aren't he and Remus huddled around my sickbed?" Harry tried to joke lightly but he spoke too soon. The doors burst open and Remus rushed almost franticly in with Severus, Hermione, and Draco hot on his heels.

"Harry! Are you alright!?" Remus looked as if he had not gotten any sleep in the past 2 nights and his face was pale.

"Fine. Fine. Just woke up you know" Remus sighed and pulled up a chair beside Sirius. Severus sat in a chair on the opposite side of Remus, while Hermione and Draco stood at the end of Harry's bed.

"The school is a buzz with what happened. Everyone has rather amusing theories about why Ron attacked you. A few have it right though. But everyone seems to be feeling rather guilty for treating you as horrible as they have been. Honestly I don't think you are going to be forgiving them anytime soon" Harry nodded as slowly as he could, trying not to increase his headache. Severus reached within his robe and pulled out a vile. Based on the pinkish color of the potion, Harry could recognize the headache potion.

"You seemed to have read my mind Sev" Harry said as he took the potion and undid the stopper. He quickly downed the potion and grimaced at the taste.

"How long am I in here?" Harry asked as he handed the empty potion container to Severus.

"Until Sunday Mr. Potter. You have suffered a nasty concussion and a fractured jaw. If everything goes well, however, I can release you in two days" Madam Pompfrey said as she passed his bed. Harry groaned as he sank against his pillow. Pompfrey shooed his visitors away, scanned his injuries and then gave him a few more potions to take for the night, including a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Harry took the potions without a complaint and then he sank into welcome darkness again as the Dreamless Sleep Potion began to work.


	4. Chapter 4: another terrible incident

Chapter 4

"I can't believe that she has ordered me to bed rest for a week! I mean I am grateful for being released from the Hospital Wing early, but still! BEDREST!" Sirius sighed as he entered the Head Boy and Girl dorms with his young love. Harry was happy to get out of the Hospital Wing but he was not happy to being ordered to bed rest.

"Harry love you need to calm down. At least your away from everyone for a week and plus you have me" Harry calmed when Sirius said he would be staying with Harry. But he was still upset.

"And whats with Ron getting off so easily!? I mean he should have gotten 5 years in Azkaban for all the crap he gave me PLUS he deserved to be expelled from Hogwarts, not given a rest of the year suspension." Sirius sighed again.

"Harry don't think about it. At least you won't have to deal with him next year. He is going to be coming back for a full year of school while you won't be. Now please get in the bed." Harry finally realized they were in his large bedroom, the room that was decked in soft blues and greens and cream colors. He smiled and then turned to Sirius, who was standing in the doorway.

"Only if you lay in it with me my Padfoot. But not as Padfoot but as you" Sirius nodded and waited as Harry changed. Kicking of his socks and shoes, Sirius climbed in behind Harry and brought the younger man against his chest. Harry melted until he could fit into the shape of Sirius' body behind him.

"Night Siri" Harry whispered as he drifted off. Sirius murmured goodnight and soon both were in a really deep sleep.

* * *

One Week Later

Harry pulled on his school robes for the first time since Ron pushed him down the steps. Hermione had been bringing his homework and taking his completed homework to turn into his professors. He smiled, looked at his hair with a hopeless expression and then hurried down to the Common Room. Hermione was still waiting for him and Sirius was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Well how do I look for someone who fell down quite a lot of stairs?" Sirius turned and stood as Harry walked closer to him. Hermione stood as well but moved to the door.

"Harry I will wait outside for you if it makes things easier" Harry watched her leave before turning to Sirius again.

"Will I see you after my classes are over with?" Harry asked uncertainly. Sirius nodded and Harry's eyes lit up. Smoothly, Harry slid his hands into Sirius' hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Sirius found his arms going around Harry's waist to help him keep balance and then pulled away after a minuet or so.

"Now get to class. You have missed enough of it already. I shall be waiting for you" Harry nodded and gave Sirius another soft kiss before heading out the door.

"Well that certainly was a long good-bye" Hermione commented as she and Harry made their way down the hall. It was still early morning and they didn't see many students on their way to the Great hall. Once in the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione went and sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table.

"We've missed you Harry" Draco whispered as he gave Harry a hug. Harry returned it before grabbing a few pieces of toast and the strawberry jam .The talk was quiet for the time being and Harry could not help but finally feel like a normal teenager. That only lasted until Ginny Weasley came over to the Slytherin table. Harry stood facing her, arms crossed across his chest.

"Harry I would like to apologize for my behavior and for my brother's behavior. Is there anyway I could make it up to you?" When Harry shook his head, Ginny sighed.

"Fine" She turned to the Entrance and smiled. Before Harry could see what she was smiling about, Ginny came closer to him and started kissing him right there in the Great Hall. Harry's eyes widened in shock and shoved her away. Harry looked to the doors and his heart dropped. Sirius was standing there in the doorway, looking completely hurt and betrayed.

"Sirius" Harry called out but Sirius had already fled from the Great Hall. Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Table with a satisfied smirk and Harry sank onto the bench at the Slytherin table.

"Harry?" Hermione asked rather cautiously. Harry looked up from his forgotten plate of toast and Hermione saw the tears already there.

"Hermione don't" With that Harry fled from the great hall, unaware of Severus and Remus racing after him.

* * *

The Room of Requirement

Harry sat sobbing in the middle of the Room of Requirement, knees drawn up to his chest. He didn't even here the door open nor did he not notice Remus or Severus until they had him in a tight embrace.

"What did I do to deserve this!? I mean I did kill Voldemort so why do I have to still deal with all this fucking crap!? I hate Ginny and Ron right now! Sirius probably thinks that I was seeing that little bitchy slut Weasley and the bitch had to go and ruin one of the best things to happen to me! What did I do in my life to deserve such fucking crap!?"

"Harry we are so sorry. You did nothing to deserve any of this and you didn't even deserve having to deal with Voldemort. We really want to help you as much as we can." Harry looked at Severus and Remus, tears still falling.

"Will one of you just go hex some sense into Siri for me? I mean I have you guys but I don't feel whole without him. I really love him and I really need him" Remus replied this time

"I'll do it after your class today okay Harry. But for now lets just get to classes before anything else can happen." Harry, Remus, and Severus stood up and Harry gave both of his professors and his honorary uncles (Well Severus officially on Valentine's Day) before the three of them rushed to classes. Harry was late to Care of the Magical Creatures but Hagrid didn't care. Walking over to Draco, Harry set his mind on the day ahead and tried to not focus on Sirius. It didn't work so well though but Harry hoped Remus would be able to talk some sense into his best friend.

* * *

After Classes were finished (Grimwald Place)

Sirius sat in the kitchen, full of anger, hurt, betrayal, confusion, regret, but most of all hurt. He thought Harry had loved him but when Sirius had gone to give him the invisibility cloak, he had walked into the Great Hall to find Harry kissing Ginny. The shove Harry had given Ginny didn't even register with Sirius. Suddenly the floo flared to life and out stepped a very angry werewolf.

"Did Potter send you to try to talk to me?" Sirius growled and then he suddenly found himself on the ground. Remus had just shoved him from his chair and Sirius was momentary stunned.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HARRY! WERE YOU TO FUCKING BLIND TO SEE THAT HARRY DID NOT WANT TO KISS GINNY? WERE YOU TO FUCKING BLIND TO SEE HARRY SHOVE GINNY AWAY FROM HIM IN DISGUST! HARRY FUCKING LOVES YOU BLACK AND YOU WENT AND TORE HIS HEAR INTO PIECES! HARRY WAS NOT COMPLETELY FOCUSED IN CLASSES TODAY BECAUSE HE WAS SO UPSET THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR HIM TO EXPLAIN! DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT YOU'RE THE BEST FUCKING THING TO HAPPEN TO HARRY WHETHER YOU'RE HIS GODFATHER OR HIS BOYFRIEND!? DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT HARRY WOULDN'T DARE EVEN KISS THAT SLUT FACED BITCH BECAUSE HE WAS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!? SIRIUS ORION BLACK DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK?" Sirius glanced at the stone floor before the memory came back. He saw Ginny glancing at him with an evil smile in her eye and then the kiss came. But instead of going black when the kiss started, Sirius suddenly registered Harry shoving Ginny away with a look of pure hatred in his features.

"What the fucking hell did I do?" Sirius whispered. There was a hand in his vision and when he looked up Sirius saw that Remus had calmed down. Sirius took the hand offered to him and let Remus help him up. Sirius had never felt so ashamed before in his entire life.

"Does he hate me or is he like sobbing his eyes out?" Remus sighed and then said,

"He's sitting in his rooms, staring at a picture of the two of you, unshed tears in his eyes. Sirius go and fix this mistake before it gets worse. He's waiting for you and every minuet you waste, you lose him" Sirius didn't need to hear anything more. He threw some floo powder into the fire place, stepped into the emerald flames, and after shouting his destination, he was off spinning back to the boy he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Harry's Rooms (Hogwarts)

Harry sat on his bed, staring at a picture frame that sat in his lap. It was of him and Sirius from a few nights ago when they lay together asleep in the very bed Harry was sitting on. Harry saw how perfectly he and Sirius fit together when they lay like they were. He was memorizing every line, every curve, and every feature of Sirius when his door opened quietly. Harry turned and saw Sirius standing nervously in the doorway.

"Come in" Harry's voice came out in a hoarse, scratchy whisper when he spoke. His bed dipped beside him and Harry soon found himself in Sirius' arms, sobbing harder than he had that morning.

"Harry I am so sorry. All that registered with me until Moony came was seeing Ginny kissing you. I felt like I had part of my heart and my soul ripped from me forcefully. I had thought that you had been playing me and that you were really interested in that Weasley. I'm so sorry"

"Sirius I couldn't think or breathe today. I was so frightened that the best damn thing had just walked away from my life, taking part of me with him as I watched you run from the Great Hall. It felt as if the Dementors had come but 1000 times worse. I had never felt like that before. I thought my entire heart had been ripped from my chest and eaten by Fluffy the three headed-dog………………………………." Sirius silenced harry's monologue with a mind blowing kiss. Harry opened his mouth enough for Sirius to slip in his tongue expertly in. Harry moaned into the kiss and when they broke for kiss, Harry put up silencing wards as well as wards to keep people out of the rooms.

"Harry?" Sirius asked but Harry silenced him with another kiss, this time falling backwards onto his bed, pulling Sirius on top of him. Sirius removed his lips from Harry's and placed them on the skin he could get to of Harry's neck. Harry arched his head in pleasure as his hands quickly removed Sirius' robes and tugged his shirt from the confines of Sirius' pants. Sirius started nipping at Harry's neck as he almost ripped the robes from Harry's body, as well as not being completely gentle with the shirt. All cloths were shed quickly and soon Harry was arching his body in pleasure as Sirius moved slowly in and out of him. Their moans became heavier and almost desperate as they both hit their climaxes. As Sirius filled Harry with their seed, it was if something magical happened that night that both Sirius and Harry would not be aware of for a few more weeks.

_A/N: Hmmmmmm interesting right? Well we will just see what happens next, and i'm going to need some help. Especially if you figured what will be happening in a few weeks. I need genders, how many, and names. Also i should like to see what you all think Dumbledore thinks about everything happen. i mean i didn't put evil Dumbles in the summary for nothing right? any hoot please R&R: animesnape21_


	5. Chapter 5: your pregnant Harry love

Chapter 5

The next few weeks had passed by for Harry, his friends, and his boyfriend. The students of Hogwarts had tried to apologize multiple times over the first few days, but after the third day, when Harry had almost yelled at Collin Creevey the rest of the students left him alone. Harry spent all his free time studying in the Head Boy and Girl rooms curled up on the couch with Sirius. Hermione joined them and in the evenings Hermione and Harry patrolled the hallways. Harry also was doing Quidditch practice 2 days a week, seeing as they already played and beat Slytherin that year, giving him more time to be with Sirius in the rooms.

Harry's classes were going well and even his potions grade had gotten significantly better. It was about 5 weeks after Harry returned to classes after being pushed down the stairs when he passed out again. It was in potions class and they weren't working on their potions. The polyjuice potions had been completed and tested, so they were reading and taking notes on the Wolfsbane potion, which they would be attempting to make (much to Hermione's, harry's and Severus' delight). Harry glanced up from his notes, which was even longer than Hermione's to look at the clock. He saw there were only 20 minuets left in the class and then Harry would be seeing Sirius again. As he turned back to his notes, a wave of dizziness hit him and Harry swayed in his seat. Hermione and Draco had seen him sway slightly.

"Harry you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and as he proceeded to try to finish his notes but was hit with another wave of dizziness. Hermione had grabbed his arm to steady him and then she said rather loudly,

"Professor Snape!" Severus looked up from a paper on his desk and Hermione pointed to Harry, who swayed again. Hermione got him onto the floor so that if he did pass out, he didn't fall from his chair and Severus came hurrying over to him. When he reached the table Hermione, Harry, and Draco were saying, Severus said to Draco,

"Draco go get Madam Pompfrey and Remus Lupin. Then go to the Head Boy and Girl rooms and retrieve Sirius Black. Hurry" Draco rushed from the room as Severus kneeled next to him.

"Harry all you alright?" Before Harry could reply, Harry sank into the blackness that had threatened to overcome him.

* * *

In the Hospital Wing

Severus, Remus, and Sirius all sat next to Harry's bedside in the Hospital Wing as Pomfrey ran every test that she could think of. Sirius had come running into the Hospital Wing at top speed when he had found out Harry was back in the Hospital Wing. Severus had pulled his fiancé close to him when Remus arrived, both fearful for Harry.

"Well I have run every test that there possibly is right now and well only one came back positive" Pompfrey finally said. Sirius looked away from Harry and then said in a scratchy whisper,

"Which test?" Pompfrey sighed and then replied,

"The Pregnancy test" Sirius, Remus, and Severus all stared at Pompfrey as if she was crazy but they saw she was not kidding. Sirius put his head in his hands, muffling his words.

"Oh my god what the hell did I do!?" Remus and Severus looked between Sirius and Harry, unsure of what to say. No one said anything as they sat next to Harry long after the visiting hours had passed and it was nearly dawn when Harry awoke.

"Wha' 'appened?" Sirius looked up from his hands and handed Harry's glasses to him. Remus and Severus, who were both dozing lightly, woke when Harry spoke.

"Harry we found out why you passed out" Severus said as he looked pointedly at Sirius. Harry turned to Sirius, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Sirius whats wrong?" Remus gently pulled Severus out of the Hospital Wing and Sirius spoke once the doors had shut.

"Harry you're… pregnant" Sirius then stood to leave but was stopped when Harry grabbed his hand. Harry slowly pulled Sirius onto the bed he was lying on and after a moment, he said,

"Sirius I don't want you feeling guilty about it ok. I love you and I am going to need you when the baby comes. If you leave me, I will never forgive you. Please don't feel like it was your fault and that the baby is a mistake" Sirius looked at the 17 year old, sighing.

"I'm sorry love. Its just when I found out last night, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I was to be happy or feel really upset for getting you pregnant. I'm still not sure what to think but I don't want you to worry about me leaving you." Harry smiled and pulled Sirius down for a kiss. Sirius returned it and then laid properly behind to Harry on the bed. Harry molded his body perfectly against Sirius' chest and they were found like that later that day (it was Saturday) by Hermione and Draco. Harry and Sirius were still awake but weren't saying anything. Hermione sat in harry's line of vision and Draco sat next to her.

"Harry Professor Snape and Remus told us! Are you going to be alright?" Harry nodded as Sirius shifted uncomfortably behind him.

"Well Harry congrats. Oh and the story somehow got out. You passing out and I think some student must have overheard Professor Lupin and Professor Snape telling us about you being pregnant" Harry groaned and Sirius whispered in his ear,

"We can deal with it. Harry just don't worry about it right now." Harry turned until his face was buried in Sirius' chest. Harry muttered,

"I hope so." Sirius held Harry and talked quietly with Hermione and Draco until Harry was released from the hospital wing later that night. The four of them quickly and quietly moved through the nearly deserted halls to the Head Boy and Girl rooms, thankful for not running into anyone. Once inside the rooms, Harry sank onto the couch next to Sirius. Hermione and Draco had left to go to dinner after giving Harry a hug. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and the two of them sat in silence. Harry stared deep into the embers of the fires, Sirius stroking his hair. Neither looked up when the door opened again, and didn't look up when Severus, Remus, and Hermione sat around the two of them. Hermione cleared her throat and Harry glanced at her.

"So whats the gossip now? Give me the theories"

"Well everyone knows your pregnant. The theories are wild though so don't worry about it" Harry nodded and he let his head fall gently back against Sirius' chest.

"We're here for you the entire time" Remus said. Sirius nodded and rested his cheek on the top of Harry's head. Harry sank further against Sirius before saying,

"You don't even know how much that means to me right now. I'm going to need all the help I can get." Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head and then whispered,

"Don't worry Harry. We all will be, me the most." Harry let forth a small smile and spent the rest of the evening surrounded by the people who mattered the most to him, Draco joining them a time later.

_A/N: so what do you think? hmmmmmm what should Ginny and Dumbles when the kid (or kids haven't decided) is born?? please R&R: animesnape21_


	6. Chapter 6: when dumbles tears them apart

Chapter 6

"Ahhh Mr. Potter, Sirius. So glad you two are here" Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the Head Boy and Girl rooms. Harry stood quickly and asked,

"Professor is there a problem?" Dumbledore nodded and stepped further into the rooms so that the door could swing shut. After taking a seat, Dumbledore said grimly,

"The problem is you being pregnant Harry my boy and with Sirius' child no less" Harry started glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

"Professor I do not think that it is any of your concern at this moment who the father is or who isn't" Sirius stood to calm Harry and Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Harry you aren't thinking straight right now. Please see reason. Your still in school…………"

"Albus!" Harry turned and saw, thankfully, that Minerva McGonagall was standing there.

"Albus listen! Harry is over age and while it is uncommon, people dating their godparents is not frowned upon! Leave the boy and Sirius alone!" Albus stood and looked at Sirius, who was cradling Harry close to him.

"Fine but Sirius I must ask you to leave Hogwarts for the time being. At least until the kid is born." With that Dumbledore swept from the room in a very Snape like manor. Sirius and Harry were staring at each other, knowing that they couldn't disobey the Headmaster.

"Um why don't we all let Harry and Sirius say goodbye to each other and Sirius I am sorry" Minerva said in a hushed tone as she ushered everyone else into the hallway. Once the portrait door had swung shut, Harry broke down sobbing.

"How am I going to be able to get through the next 9 months without you? I know that flooing is too dangerous for the baby but you're the father! I can't do this without you!" Sirius rocked Harry gently, tears streaming from his face.

"Harry darling whatever happens I will be there for the birth ok. I will make sure of that and after you graduate from school, we can leave the magical world for a while if you want. But baby just be patient and before you know it, it will be Christmas holidays and you will be safe in my arms" Harry nodded still tearfully as he let Sirius give him one last deep kiss before going through the floo.

When Severus and Remus came in, they found Harry curled up in a ball on the spot of the couch that Sirius usually occupied.

"I really hate that fucking old coot we call a headmaster" Remus and Severus heard Harry mutter before the 17 year old burst into tears again.

Life went on for everybody. Harry still managed to get to classes, even with morning sickness hitting him. He got through the loads of letters, most of them well wishes and many presents of baby things or coupons for wizarding baby stores. Harry even got through the many articles printed about him being pregnant without much of a word. Harry went through his day to day activities without much of a word. His eyes held no enthusiasm in them anymore. He usually sat in the common room doing homework in silence, only venturing out for classes, quidditch, and to eat. Other than that no one saw him and it was concerning Remus and Severus, along with Hermione and Draco. Finally when it was mid November, the four of them went to see the headmaster.

"Sir Harry isn't the same anymore since you sent Sirius away! He's got everyone concerned! You have to let him see Sirius! He's the goddamned father of the kid growing inside of Harry!" Hermione cried from her chair in the headmaster's office. Severus, Remus, and Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry but I can't let him. Sirius will only distract Harry. But I did say that Sirius could come for the birth and to take care of the baby while Harry finishes classes" Dumbledore said. Severus suddenly stood up.

"Listen Albus!" Severus growled as Remus tried to hold him back from attacking Dumbledore, "Sirius is to be here for my fiancé and mine wedding and he needs to be here for Harry. You can't just keep a boy who has already lost so much from happiness and you can't keep the father of a baby from the person who is to give birth to said baby! You care nothing for Harry now that your pawn had done what was expected! Why can't you just let him have some peace and happiness for once! All those times you saw him in the hall, didn't you notice something missing from his laughter and from his eyes?! Albus your slowly tearing two people to pieces! Don't you realize what you're doing here!? You're still trying to control someone when he did what you wanted for him! Stop it and leave him to some fucking happiness for once! He's like a zombie now!" Dumbledore just shook his head.

"Its for the greater good" Severus stormed from the office. Remus, Hermione, and Draco just stared at Dumbledore as if the old man had lost it.

"Sir what are you saying? That keeping Harry miserable is for the greater good? I thought you cared about Harry but it seems not" Draco spat as he stood and followed his godfather. Hermione was not far behind after shaking her head disapprovingly at Dumbledore. After the door closed behind Hermione, Remus spoke.

"Albus you need to see reason here. Harry needs Sirius here. And I do not think that Harry will ever forgive you for doing such a thing to him." With that said, Remus stood and silently left the room, his heart breaking for Harry.

* * *

In the Head Boy bedroom

Harry sat reading a letter that Sirius had just sent him, tears forming in his eyes.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I hope things are going alright for you. My arms seem so empty without you in them. I can't wait until I get to see your lovely green eyes in a few weeks. I know we only talked about it but I have a house that was in my family that we can live in after you graduate. It has enough room if we have more kids. I know I shouldn't tell you this but I'm working on one of your Christmas present with Molly Weasley right now (and I really shouldn't tell you this but it's the nursery)_

_Anyways I'm preparing for the holidays and for you my love at the moment so sorry this letter isn't longer. Just keep your chin up and your eyes on the horizon. Before you know it we will be kissing under the mistletoe and I will be keeping you warm in my arms. You're always on my mind and the memories we had created so far are whats keeping me going. See you a few weeks my love. Oh and before I forget, I have made an appointment at St. Mungles for you (standard baby checkup). _

_Loving your heart,_

_Sirius Black_

"A nursery" Harry absentmindedly said aloud as Hermione walked into his room.

"Harry did you say something?" Harry looked at Hermione and handed her the letter.

"This is Sirius' latest letter Mione" Harry whispered as his friend's eyes scanned the letter. She put a hand to her mouth as she handed the letter back to Harry.

"He's……..working on a nursery?" Harry nodded as he placed the letter in a box with all of Sirius' other letters since they were separated Hermione sat next to Harry as he looked at the picture on his bedside table.

"You two really are perfect for each other you know" Hermione said after a while.

"I know" Harry whispered as he turned back to his best friend.

* * *

The Next Day (Grimwald Place)

Sirius was sitting at the table in the kitchen of Grimwald Place, when Molly came in carrying the mail. Since the owls could not get into the kitchen, Molly had said she would bring down the letters and things when she came downstairs. Molly noticed at how lonely and upset Sirius looked, so to hopefully bring a smile to his face Molly handed Sirius a letter from Harry.

"Here" she said softly with a smile. Molly had her own letter from Harry, as well as Ginny (who would be complaining about the current situation much to Molly's annoyance), letters from Percy, Bill, Charlie, and the twins.

Sirius took the letter from her gratefully and returned her smile before opening the envelope with his hands shaking.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_Thank you for the last letter. Its one of those things that's going to keep me focused right now, or so Mione says. And as for the Christmas present you're currently working on: I love you so much and I can't wait to see it._

_Mione and Drake said their families and them can spend the holidays at Grimwald. Even with Ron and Ginny there, I can not wait to see the Weasleys as well as you (though you're the only person I want to see more than anyone my love)._

_Its hard focusing with you gone because I have nothing to look forward to when I'm done with classes, Quidditch, or Head Boy duties. My bed is so cold and big without your warm body behind me at night. Remus and Severus send their love Padfoot and say not to try to burn the house down. _

_Its hard getting through the morning sickness without you. I mean I have Mione and Drake, who seems to have his eye on Mione, to help me with it but I would rather have you. Remmy, Sev, Drake, and Mione have all tried to convince Dumbles to let you come back because I apparently have lost all laughter and things like that. In fact I think that Sev even told Dumbles that I'm like a zombie now days_

_Well I should get back to my essays before going to bed. Remember how much I love you and I really am counting down the days until the holidays. Just remember everything you told me and that I will soon be back in your arms and kissing you under the mistletoe (sorry Mione! She was reading this over my shoulder and she just told me she got mental images that she didn't want)_

_I Love you and I will love you always,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S: As long it's away from London and in a place where Dumbles won't be able to find us (or anyone else) I think the house you mentioned would be a great idea)_

Sirius smiled as he traced Harry's signature, glad that the Malfoys (his cousins) and the grangers were coming but he was more so glad that at least Harry still had his friends, Moony, and Severus behind him.

* * *

Hogwarts (same day Sirius got his letter from Harry)

Harry sat staring at his food, not really wanting to eat because it was making his stomach queasy. Draco and Hermione were sitting on either side of him, trying to get him to eat.

"Come on just some dry toast and some herbal tea. It helps the stomach"

"Mione is right Harry." Harry looked at his friends before saying,

"I did. I was just finishing the tea when the two of you arrived. But right now I don't want anymore" Mechanically Harry got up and Hermione and Draco sighed at the same time. They knew that Harry would be going about his day like he had been for almost a month and a half; Like a robot.

_A/N: so i hate Dumbles right now! ok ummm what else... do you like this so far? oh and i have decided on the gender and how many but i still need name suggestions._

_i have also started the sequel to this but i won't be posting the sequel until this is done (which shouldn't be too much longer surprisingly). anyways i already know who harry is going to forgive out of Ron and Ginny, and i already know if Sirius and Harry have any more kids and if Remus and Sev will have kids in the first chapter or if the first kid comes somewhere in the middle of the sequel. oh and title names for the sequel i need to._

_animesnape21_


	7. Chapter 7: back in his arms

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express, watching as it pulled into the station. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Remus, and Severus were all sitting in the compartment with him and they were chatting away happily. They threw Harry glances once in a while but didn't say anything, knowing it would be for the best not to talk to him. The Grangers, The Malfoys, the Weasleys, and Sirius were meeting them at the train station to take them to Grimwald Place and Harry just needed to think at the moment. Finally after hours, the train pulled in and Harry rushed out of the compartment dragging his trunk. Everyone followed him and when they were done stepping through the barrier, Harry was already in Sirius' arms, almost sobbing.

"Sirius" Harry yelled when he stepped through the barrier. Sirius turned from Mrs. Weasley and a huge grin broke his face as he met Harry a few feet from the barrier. Harry grabbed Sirius in a tight hug and Sirius returned it, whispering in Harry's ear,

"How's the baby doing?"

"Fine. I felt him or her shift yesterday and luckily the morning sickness went away but now I think my bladder has turned punching bag for the little one" Sirius chuckled and kissed him lightly as Remus and Severus had stepped in through the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was staying behind to wait for Ginny and have a very serious talk with her. Sirius led Harry over to a car and once they were in the limo and the door was shut, Sirius pulled Harry in for a very long and passionate kiss. Harry eagerly returned it and the driver snorted. Harry pulled away and glanced towards the front. He broke into an even wider grin when he saw Tonks' vividly pink hair.

"Wotcher Harry" she said brightly. Harry returned the greeting before turning back to Sirius.

"God I have missed you so much Siri. Everything was like weird because I was use to returning to the Head Boy and Girl dorms with you there waiting for me. Everyone was starting to get concerned for me. Well everyone except for Ginny and Dumbledore"

"Well I had never felt so lonely before my love. I seriously spent many nights staring at pictures of us together." Harry leaned his head against Sirius' chest as Tonks sniggered again. Sirius rolled his eyes again and then pulled Harry's head up.

"You know we have many kisses to make up" Harry smiled and complied, letting Sirius' lips move gently but with a fiery passion against his. They were like that the entire car ride home, coming up only for air. Finally the limo pulled up to Grimwald and it looked as if everyone else had just arrived. Harry stepped out and was suddenly met by the twins.

"Well it seems as if….." Fred started.

"We have the son of a marauder pregnant………." George continued with a wide smile,

"With the kid of another Marauder…………………" Fred said as he followed it with a bigger grin,

"Which could only mean one thing" George said as if it concluded their point. Looking at each other, Fred and George said it at the same time.

"WE HAVE A PRANKSTER THAT IS TO BE BORN!" Harry shook his head and his grin faded as he caught sight of Ginny and Ron glaring daggers at him. Sirius followed Harry's gaze and wrapped a possessive arm around Harry's waist. Harry leaned into the embrace gratefully as he watched Mrs. Weasley herded her two youngest into the house.

"Harry don't worry about those two" Fred said as he watched his younger siblings with a disapproving look, "You know what they are trying to do is let anger and confusion out."

"Though I think they mean it my Freddy" George replied with a shake of his head as Ron and Ginny passed them. Harry and Sirius didn't say a word until the two Weasleys were in the house with their mother, then Harry asked Fred and George,

"You two alright with this?"

"Harry if we weren't excited about the prospect of yet another great prankster being born, we would be excited none the less. But we are even more excited for a possible marauder jr." George replied before following Percy into the house. Harry sighed and let his body sag a little standing next to Sirius.

"You know there are times like this where I just wish that Ron would have accepted my choice. Ginny I can handle but not Ron as well" Harry muttered as he walked into Grimwald with Sirius. Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I do too." Harry found himself a time later sitting in the kitchen, sitting next to Sirius and watching as Mrs. Weasley started dinner. It was only a few minuets later when Remus and Severus came downstairs and joined them.

"Hey Sirius" Remus said and Sirius pulled him down for a hug and, much to his embarrassment and Harry's delight, Sirius did the same for Severus.

"So Harry. Glad to be back?" Remus asked casually. Harry stared at him blankly and then replied,

"You know the answer to that" Sirius pulled Harry closer to him, and much to each other's disappointment, Ginny walked in at that moment. She didn't say anything as she sat as far away from the four as possible. She was glaring up a hurricane though. Leaning on Sirius' shoulder, Harry asked Remus and Severus,

"So what exactly did you guys say to Dumbles when you went to see him?" Remus and Severus glanced at each other before saying,

"We were trying to get him to let Sirius to come back. You were looking purely miserable the past what 9 weeks" Sirius spoke up then,

"Well it's a good thing he didn't let me though. I was busy working on something for Harry." Remus eyed Sirius in a way that reminded Harry of Severus when he caught him after curfew.

"Remmy I think that Severus' personality is rubbing off on you" Harry said before laughing as he watched the two of them sputter. Ginny snorted from down the table but the 4 went on as if she didn't exist.

After dinner that night

Harry lay in bed that night, waiting for Sirius to come into his room. Luckily he didn't have to wait long because almost a minuet after Harry actually got in bed; Sirius came in and put up wards to stop people from coming in the room.

"Hey Padfoot" Harry whispered as Sirius climbed in behind him and gently wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Sirius nuzzled Harry's neck before saying,

"Hey yourself little Prongs" Harry snuggled into the welcome warmth that he missed over the last few months. Sirius nuzzled him neck again and Harry let out an appreciative moan escape from his lips. Sirius then started kissing Harry's neck gently before he whispered,

"Goodnight Golden Boy"

"Night Siri" Harry replied and they both finally got a good night's rest after being apart for so long.


	8. Chapter 8: christmas issues

Chapter 8

It was only the next afternoon when a confrontation happened between Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Sirius had disappeared into the nursery, which he pointedly said that Harry could not see it until Christmas day. Harry was heading into the library to go over wedding details with Remus and Severus when 2 red-heads stopped him on the stairs. Harry crossed his arms and said rather crossly,

"What do you two want? If your just going to insult me then I suggest you move" Ron sneered and neither moved.

"Not until you explain to us why you're going to have your own GODFATHER'S kid" Harry sighed and then said,

"Because believe it or not Ronald Weasley I actually love the guy. He treats me way better than you would Ginny and he's is one of the sweetest guy's well people in the entire world. Now if you would move." But Ginny and Ron would not let him move.

"Harry you can't be serious about this" Ginny sneered, "I mean I am way better looking than that…..that…..that….."

"That what?" Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Severus standing there with his arms crossed. Instead of answering, Ginny pulled Ron down the steps and Harry sighed gratefully.

"Thanks Sev. I knew there was a reason you were going to become a favorite Uncle of mine" Severus chuckled and then sobered up.

"Harry don't let yourself be alone with those two. Even at Hogwarts. I'm just worried about to you and I know that you and Sirius would be totally devastated if you guys lost the baby" Harry nodded and as they walked down the hall to the library, Harry said

"Well I have this feeling its going to be more than one. Everything seems to be at least 3 times as worse as a normal pregnancy and Mione says that multiples aren't uncommon with male pregnancies but I won't know until the day before we go back to Hogwarts" Severus nodded and said,

"With you being as powerful as you are I am not surprised" Harry let the topic dropped as they entered the library to see Remus surrounded by the details and Harry let out a small groan. Suddenly a hand went to his stomach and both Severus and Remus looked at him.

"You ok Harry?" Harry nodded and with a grin he said,

"I can defiantly tell there isn't just one in there"

* * *

Christmas Eve

The holidays were passing everybody by and soon it was Christmas Eve. Harry was sitting with Sirius in the sitting room, the rest of his friends and their families surrounding him. Sirius was snuggling him close and even the glares from Ron and Ginny wouldn't be able to break Harry's pleasant mood.

"Well this time next year we will have a pair of feet running around here" Molly commented and Sirius said,

"Molly we don't even know if we are going to live here next year" Molly just brushed it off as if Sirius was lying and Harry stopped Sirius from saying something else.

"Siri don't. it isn't worth it you know." Sirius nodded and drew Harry in for a kiss. Draco and Hermione were watching them with great interest and Harry spotted something floating over their heads.

"You two pucker up. Your under mistletoe." Hermione and Draco both glanced up and everyone sniggered.

"Well I am not one to break tradition" Draco shrugged with a blush. Hermione nodded and they kissed, but longer than what anyone expected. Ron's mouth was hanging open and so was Harry's.

"Mione? Drake is there something you aren't telling anyone?" Sirius asked and they both nodded. Hermione sighed, looked at Draco and then said,

"Well we sorta got together about Halloween night" Harry smiled at his two best friends and watched as their parents started talking to each other. Harry's hand was sitting on his stomach with Sirius' covering it. Sirius was watching everyone and then sighed.

"You know I was waiting till morning but Molly will you go get the thing I had you help me pick out?" Molly nodded and hurried out of the room while everyone stared at Sirius as if he was losing it.

"Siri whats going on?" Harry asked but Sirius shook his head as he waited for Molly to return. Severus and Remus, of course, knew what was going on and they were sharing knowing smiles that was driving everyone crazy. Molly came back in carrying a small, wrapped box that she handed to Sirius. Sirius took it with a smile and then he turned to Harry.

"Open it and you will understand" Harry took the box and unwrapped it before opening it. What was inside of the box, made Harry gasp. Sirius nodded and said,

"I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honors?" Harry looked between the ring in the box and Sirius, then between everyone. Finally he nodded and kissed Sirius with everything that he was worth. Sirius returned it just as eagerly as everyone caught on. There were many well wishes and congratulations to go and the bonding ceremony that was to take place on Valentine's Day turned into a double. Ron and Ginny surprisingly did not say anything but Harry didn't care. He also got his wish of kissing Sirius under the mistletoe that night. The ring glittered on Harry's finger and the females could not stop staring at it. Finally Sirius pulled Harry up the stairs and into the master suite, which they now shared.

"Sirius Black you are the most romantic person I could have ever wished for" Harry whispered as the two of them danced slowly to music playing from the wizarding wireless.

"You, Mr. Harry James Potter, are the only person I would want to marry. Your Parents knew that I loved you. They had a very long talk with me about it and I had to promise to wait until you were 17 years old to make a move" Harry smiled and that night, at exactly midnight when Sirius gave Harry his first of many Christmas kisses, he knew exactly who to thank later on in life for Sirius and his feelings.

* * *

7:30 am Christmas Day

Sirius woke up when he heard the flushing of a toilet in the master bathroom. He turned to see Harry coming out of the bathroom, glaring at the spot where his bladder would be located. Sirius chuckled and harry's expression softened as he looked up at Sirius.

"Bladder issues?" Sirius asked. Harry climbed back into bed with him and nodded.

"It seems that my bladder is now a punching bag" Harry joked as he let Sirius kiss his neck slightly. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Remus and Severus.

"We got problems" Remus said panting.


	9. Chapter 9:the nursery at last

_7:30 am Christmas Day_

_Sirius woke up when he heard the flushing of a toilet in the master bathroom. He turned to see Harry coming out of the bathroom, glaring at the spot where his bladder would be located. Sirius chuckled and harry's expression softened as he looked up at Sirius._

"_Bladder issues?" Sirius asked. Harry climbed back into bed with him and nodded._

"_It seems that my bladder is now a punching bag" Harry joked as he let Sirius kiss his neck slightly. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Remus and Severus._

"_We got problems" Remus said panting._

Harry and Sirius quickly followed Remus downstairs to the library, where Dumbledore stood waiting for them. Severus was sitting in a chair and scowling at the headmaster. After the doors were shut and everyone was seated, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry I must ask you to get an abortion" Harry glared at Dumbledore while Sirius was doing the same.

"I'm sorry headmaster but I can not do such a thing" Harry replied, venom dripping with each letter.

"Harry this isn't right! You are acting quite foolish!" Dumbledore stated angrily as Sirius held Harry protectively close. Harry was starting to shake with anger.

"NO! You are simply trying to keep your fucking Golden Boy under control by taking away every ounce of happiness even though I did what the entire world had asked me to do! No more! You are not to interfere anymore Dumbledore!" Harry spat back, his face showing exactly how angry he was. How dare the headmaster try to do something like this to him!

"Albus Dumbledore!" McGonagall, who had been staying with them at Grimwald Place, came in through the doors with Kingsley Shacklebot, Mad-Eye Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Albus Dumbledore we are placing you under arrest for conspiracy against the Ministry and for working with Dolores Umpbridge" Kingsley said as he cuffed Dumbledore. The old wizard did not even put up a fight but he did say,

"Watch me you two freaks! I will get out!" Dumbledore was then led from the room fully and once everyone heard the door shut, Sirius said,

"Well interesting way to start the Christmas Day" Everyone nodded in agreement. They were soon heading towards the kitchen, the smell of bacon beckoning them. Well beckoning everyone but Harry. Harry had promptly turned and dashed to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

A Few Hours and a few hundred presents later

Wrapping paper was littered around the library, everyone laughing and enjoying the presents. Harry smiled as he leaned against Sirius, watching as his weird, but totally loving, families were joking with each other. Sirius had a grin on his face that told Harry he had one more present.

"I'm stealing Harry for a moment" Sirius announced as he pulled Harry to his feet and up the stairs. They stopped in front of a door that was located right across from the master suite. Sirius turned to Harry with a very tender expression on his face.

"Harry all I can say is that this is for you." Sirius opened the door and Harry nearly fainted when he saw the inside of the nursery. It was decorated in soft blues and pinks. The walls had a magical mural on it, fairies and other magical creatures moving about the trees. Sunlight danced between the trees painted on the walls. There were at least three cribs and when Harry turned back to Sirius, he had tears in his eyes.

"Sirius this is….Siri I……. Sirius thank you! I love it!" Sirius relaxed and he pointed to the cribs.

"I have this feeling we are to have triplets"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: so how many and the genders?

Chapter 10

It was the day before everyone returned to Hogwarts and Harry and Sirius were sitting in an exanimation room of the maternity/ paternity ward in the hospital. Harry was on the examination table, waiting for the ultrasound to begin, and in a hospital gown; Sirius was sitting next to him and holding his hand. The door suddenly opened and the healer came in.

"Hello I'm Healer Morgan and you must be Mr. Potter and Mr. Black" the healer said and Harry nodded. Healer Morgan smiled reassuringly at Harry and then after setting down his clipboard, he took out his wand.

"ok lets check to see how the little one is doing" Waving his wand over harry's stomach, Healer Morgan muttered an incantation and then three heart beats appeared on one of the machines. Another wave of the wand and a picture of Harry's womb appeared. Healer Morgan smiled as looked at the screens and he said,

"Well Harry you're having triplets. Want to know the gender?" Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded. Harry replied,

"Yes please"

"Ok then you're having two boys and a girl. All three of them are quite healthy. Since the conceiving date of them was October 25th, they will be born two weeks before your graduation in June Mr. Potter. " Harry smiled and after a few more minuets of discussing of what to expect at the labor and such, the healer left the room. Harry changed and he was in very high sprits when they apperated back to Grimmuald Place. Sirius swung Harry around after the appeared in front of the once gloomy house and said,

"I can't believe it! Triplets! Boy did we call that one dearest love" Harry leaned Sirius down for a kiss once he was on the ground again and said,

"Yes we did" Sirius linked arms with Harry and led him into the house where everybody was waiting for them.

"Triplets" Harry said with a broad smile plastered to his face. Everybody was staring at him with their mouths hanging open and very shocked expressions. Finally Remus spoke.

"You two sure called that one. We were betting twins." Harry began to chuckle a little and soon everybody was congratulating him and Sirius. Ron and Ginny just crossed their arms across their chests and looked away with angry glares. Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"What is with you two!?" Harry asked sternly. Ron stood up and he had a murderous glare on his face but Harry stood his ground. Ron couldn't do anything to him with all the adults in the room. Sirius stood behind Harry and they waited for him to answer.

"Whats with us? Harry you had sex with your godfather and your having HIS kids! You know that you were supposed to marry Ginny! What you did and are doing is sick! What is with YOU is what you should be asking!" Ron bellowed and Harry glared at him but kept his temper in check.

"Ron when are you going to open your eyes and see that Harry loves Sirius? You need to grow up and get over it! Harry was your best friend and the second he tells you who he has a crush on, you turn your back on him! Just like in our 4th year when he got entered into the triwizard Tournament! He didn't want that but the second his name gets called, you turn on him! Ron just open your eyes and see that Harry is happy with Sirius!" Hermione had spoken before Harry could reply back to Ron. Ron stared at his ex-girlfriend as if she was insane. Draco was next in chewing Ron and Ginny out.

"You know I want to know how Harry became your friend when he did. I mean you abandon him when He falls deeply in love; you turned your backs when He is forced head-first into one of the most dangerous tournaments in the world, if you want my opinion. I want to know how he could have been friends with the two of you!? You both need to grow up" Ginny's mouth was hanging open and Ron…..well he just held the glare that was on his face. Harry had had enough then. He quickly left the room with Sirius not far behind him.

"God I hate those two" Harry mumbled as he stood with his forehead against the window panes. Sirius came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Well dearest love before we know it we won't have to deal with them again. We will get away from this place and then they could rot in hell for being so horrible to you and me" Harry smiled slightly, before asking,

"So did McGonagall say you could come back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. She is in need of a transfiguration professor until she can find a permanent replacement. She even said I could live in the Head Boy and Girl dorms with you and 'Mione" Harry turned around and wrapped his arms firmly around Sirius' neck.

"WOW congratulations Siri! Will you go lighter on the homework maybe?" Sirius shook his head playfully and Harry started to pout.

"Please Paddy? I have babies growing inside of me" Sirius still shook his head and then sighed.

"Only for you my sweet baby boy" Harry gave him a glare and said,

"Baby boy huh? Since when have I been your baby boy? I am 17 years old and a little over 3 months pregnant. I am NOT a baby boy. You are going to get two of those and a baby girl, who we both know will be wrapped around our fingers" Sirius grinned and the two of them stood together waiting for the morning lights to come. Neither were tired that night. They just stood together and holding each other, not knowing what the next school term was to bring them.

* * *

Next Morning

"Hey Harry. Hey Sirius" Fred said when Harry and Sirius came down for breakfast the next morning. Harry nodded at Fred and then sat down before his head hit the table.

"Whats up?" George asked.

"I'm going to be severely pregnant when NEWTS come around! How am I going to be able to take those I don't know?" Sirius nodded and said,

"Well know that you can request at least the practical now so you don't need to do it then. Its happened before"

" Siri is right Harry. I think we had at least 5 girls doing that in our year. Oh not to mention the three guys" Harry looked up at Remus in shock.

"At least 8 people had to do that in your NEWT year" Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Sadly we were afraid Lily was going to have to do that"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION FOR THE TABLE SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" They all stared in shock at the anger on Harry's face, along with embarrassment. Molly whispered to Sirius,

"Mood swings. Get use to it"

"Sorry dear. Probably too much info about your parents" Harry nodded at the apology and reached for the peanut butter, fried onions, and hot sauce Molly put on the table.

"I think we need to thank the lord that we have someone who was pregnant here" Everybody nodded because they knew Harry was technically out of the first trimester and onto the strange cravings and horrible mood swings.

"Ugh that looks revolting!" Harry turned and growled at Ron when he entered.

"Why do I stick a watermelon up for freaking ass and then you see how revolting this taste Ronald Weasley. Also then you can tell me what morning sickness is really like! In fact I think I will stick that watermelon up for freaking ass!" Ron whipped out his wand but didn't get out a single hex before his mother had shoved him through the floo.

"Harry that was stupid but amazing" Sirius whispered in his ear.

"I know but I meant it. I was about to shove a watermelon up his ass and put a permanent sticking charm on said watermelon" Sirius laughed and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Now you know we have to return to the school today so go get dressed you fried-onions covered in peanut butter and hot sauce loving wizard of mine." Harry shook his head hurried up the stairs, well as fast as he would go with a baby inside of him, to tell everybody bye and to finish packing. Sirius and Harry were going back to the school early with Severus and Remus because Sirius, Remus, and Severus were all teachers and Harry was the spouse to one (even if they weren't married yet).

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. been having issues on what i wanted to happen (stupid plot bunny running away). im also trying to figure out the next chapter in a few of my stories and i am going back to re-write one of the chapters in empty tears so that its longer. So tell me what you think and what problems should come up. :) please and thank you -animesnape21_


End file.
